villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lois Griffin
Lois Griffin is one of the main protagonist in the TV Series; Family Guy. Despite her being one of the main heroes, she does have several episodes where she has an antagonistic role, some of which are so evil fans belief Lois has crossed the Moral Event Horizon. Villainous Acts *In one episode, Lois became addicted to stealing. When she was about purchase a ham, but found out that she didn't have enough money, she stole the ham. And after she stole the ham, Lois developed an addiction for stealing expensive stuff. Even though Brian convinced Lois to quit her addiction and return everything she stole, she attempted to escape from Joe when he found out but was caught and sentenced to three years in prison. *Despite her being a loving mother, Lois has show several signs of being a poor/ horrible parent (which is may be the cause of Stewie's bad nature and his wish to kill her). **When Stewie was both injured and comatose, both Chris and Meg, and eventually Peter, tried to hide the fact the he's injured by putting a hat on his head and telling everyone he's asleep. When Peter tosses an injured Stewie while Lois was backing up she accidentily runs over Stewie. When she thought that she injured Stewie, instead of him taking to a hospital, she tried to hide the fact the Stewie was injured by doing the exact same thing that Peter, Meg, and Chris did. **Another episode shows she as poor parent is wherein Stewie became affectionate towards Lois. Lois started to have dreams where she tries to kill Stewie. So to prevent that, Lois completely ignores Stewie. But as a result, Stewie pretended that he's dying by pretending that he ate a large ammount of pills. When Stewie was trying to get Lois' attention again, Stewie falls down the stairs and broke one of his arms. When Lois saw Stewie fall down the stairs, she tries to give as much attention to Stewie as she could, but Stewie didn't want and attention from Lois and plans to sue her. **Another episode features Lois reassuring a worried Chris that his first day of high school will be alright. After dropping him off, she honks the horn and yells "Freshman!", exposing her son to be victimized through hazing by students and Adam West. **In one episode, when Chris and Meg look through their lunch bags, all Meg got was food waste and a picture of Lois eating a chicken leg. **Lois has on some occasions shown she doesn't care if Meg lives or dies such as when Stewie gets a splinter from their old wooden stairs, she ignores Brian's comment of Meg spending 2 days trapped under a roof beam due to the house falling apart to deal with the problem regarding the stairs. This trait is also shared with Peter. **Another episode is when Lois decides that Meg and her should have there own Spring Break. Even though she tries to give Meg a time of her life, Lois starts to party, and as a result, she ignores Meg, gets drunk, forgetting Meg, overshadowing Meg, and causes both Meg and Lois to get arrested by the police. When Lois and Meg were in the police car, Lois uncuffs both of them escape from the police car. **In a flashback of Meg's first trip to the fire station, Peter and Lois were actually attempting to "abandon" Meg by leaving her there. **Lois has mentioned to Bonnie Swanson over the phone that she has left Stewie in the oven numerous times. *In a Christmas Episode, Lois went on a psychopathic rampage. She wanted everything to be perfect for Christmas dinner. But when everything went wrong, Lois tried to remain calm, until, Meg told them that there was no paper towel. This caused Lois to go on a rampage throughout Quahog. While she was on a rampage, in a cutaway gag, she burned Frosty the Snowman alive. She even attempted to destroy the Star on the Town's Christmas Tree. *Since Lois hasn't had sex with Peter for a while, Lois has developed a crush, as well as a perverted nature, towards one of Meg's boyfriend, Anthony. After being scolded and driven away by Meg, Lois confronts Peter, accusing him of making her feel bad about herself which drove her over the edge. ** On another occasion where Peter starting wearing a chastity, Lois became frustrated and raped her husband. *Despite Lois being a bit of a pacifist, there were several episodes when she's a hypocrite. When Lois was taking karate, she started to become a bit of a control freak. She forces Peter to drop "them." After a therapy session with Stewie and Peter, the doctor recommend to become a more peaceful family. So Lois forces the family to never argue, nor fight again, but as a result, the entire Griffin family fought each other and destroyed part of their house. *When Meg was humiliated by the popular kids during a game, Lois decided to help Meg out. At first Lois tells Meg to be nice to them, and they'll let her in the popular group. After Meg successfully became part of the popular kids, Lois attempted to convince Meg to pull a prank on them. She wanted Meg to place stink bombs throughout Connie DiMico's house during a party, but Meg didn't do it because she thought they were her friends. But after being humiliated by the Popular Kids, again, Lois knew this would happen, so she brought Quagimire to rape Connie DiMico, despite her being under 18. *In One Episode, Lois becomes the Mayor of Quahog. However despite her trying to do good as the mayor by shutting down companies that polluted the lake, she eventually becomes corrupted and embezzled $600 to buy an expensive purse. And when she wanted to buy a fur coat that cost $4,300 she nearly making a deal with Bob Grossbeard that if he paid for the fur coat, Lois would allow him to reopen his company and continue polluting the lake. Lois realizes the error of her ways and closes the pipe of the drain and resigns her position as mayor. *Joyce Kinney, in retaliation for a prank in high school airs a negative profile about Lois (a porn film in which she stared in to pay for her cocaine addiction) leaving Lois an outcast, even being driven away/banned from the town church. *Lois had seen numerous other men before Peter in her past including Bill Clinton who Peter had made friends with, a friendship which nearly destroys Peter and Lois's marriage seduces Lois into having sex with him, only to be caught by Peter. It is possible that neither Meg, Chris, nor Stewie are Peter's children as revealed in one episode when Peter and Brian bring up Stan Thompson a man who may be Meg's real father. In another, it may be hinted that Peter may not be Stewie's real father as a man on the church screen appears in Lois's porn film appears to resemble Stewie. *Lois and Meg clash when Meg, having had enough abuse from her family turns on them, Lois being the second. Meg scorns Lois for being a shoplifter, drug addict, pornstar and because she cheated on Peter with numerous other men. Meg also informs Lois of what a terrible parent she is and when she turns eighteen, she isn't sure if she wants to see Lois again. Lois is reduced to tears and begs Meg for forgiveness. *Lois threaten to cut Quagmire's groin off and feed it to Brian should he ever again attempt to rape Meg and demands use of his cabin. *Lois ruthlessly nags her family, mostly Peter which, in one episode, drives Peter to create a children's show and a puppet version of Lois called "Saggy Naggy" to mimic her nagging, though it also caused a group of children to attack her at a store upon recognizing her. *When Lois confronts the mother of one of the children that stole Stewie's candy on Halloween, though she gets the candy back, she also threatens the mother to pay her money as well. *Lois is also prone to laugh inappropriately at people during serious moments or at other people's misery. **After Lois and Peter found out that Brian unknowingly had sex with Quamire's father who had a sex change they laughed at him without explaining why they were doing so. **When Stewie showed Lois and Peter a drawing he made they made some nice compliments towards it, but after he left the room he overheard them laughing and making some insulting comments towards his drawing. **When the tongue of Meg's friend Ruth was mentioned to have been torn out during the incident where she and Meg were kidnapped, Lois laughed about it and was glad this didn't happen to them. Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Boxers Category:Hypocrites Category:Greedy Villains Category:Fan Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Perverts Category:Sadomasichists Category:Musicians Category:True Neutral Category:Singing Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Cheater Category:Jerks Category:Mother of hero Category:Bullies Category:Rapists Category:Child-Abusers Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Addicts Category:Sadists Category:Pedophiles Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Adulterers